The present invention concerns a pump drive comprising a housing that accommodates a shaft and an impeller, both rotating about a common axis.
A pump drive of this type could be employed, for example, with a pump that circulates water to cool an aircraft engine. A known pump of this type includes a gap sealed with an axial or radial shaft seal. Since it is exposed to wear, neither the seal's tightness nor its life is especially satisfactory.